A Twist in Fate
by Justround
Summary: A slightly different take on Rory and Jess' fight in 6x08. What happens when Rory leaves her life and runs away to Philly with Jess?
1. A Different Take

_Hello, my name is Lili. I haven't written anything in a very long time, that's a lie, what i should say is that i haven't published anything in a really long time. So please be honest and tell me what you think. I have no idea if this is a one shot, or two or a very long fix, but i got inspired to write this afternoon and this is what happened. _

_This takes place outside of the Bar when Jess is having a drink with Rory and Logan, but has a different ending. I don't hate the Rory/Logan ship, in fact in my younger days i love it and wrote fanfiction about then, but as a got older Rory/Jess starting appealing to me more._

"What's going on with you?" Jess asked her, desperately trying to find out what was wrong with Rory, what had happened to make her this way. Find out why she had changed so dramatically and not for the better, "This isn't you, Rory. You know it isn't. What is going on?"

Rory paused and just stared at Jess, trying to find and answer to his questions, questions that she had been to scared to even ask herself and yet here Jess was asking her, forcing her to find an answer. She was about to tell him he was wrong and that everything was fine, when he move and looked directly into her eyes, "I don't know,".

"I don't know" Rory repeated this time trying to hold back tears.

"Oh Rory" Jess said sadly.

"I don't know" Rory cried, tears falling down her face.

Jess couldn't stand to see her cry and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"Everything is such a mess," She cried into his jacket, "It wasn't meant to be like this, nothing was meant to be like this, everything got so messed up so fast and I am so lost Jess I don't know what to do, about my life, Logan, my mother…"

Jess didn't know what to say so he just held her and let her cry. After a while she stopped.

"I'm sorry, about that," Rory told him, reluctantly leaving his arms.

"It's fine" Jess said quietly.

"Jess, what should I do?" Rory asked.

"I don't know" Jess told her honestly.

"I feel so lost from who I am" Rory told him, "I don't know who I am".

Jess stared at Rory, the girl who always new who she was and wasn't scared to be that person. The girl who had her whole life planned out, "Then do something about it, do something".

"Will you help me?" Rory asked.

Jess nodded, "After everything you ever did for me, how could I say know".

Rory smiled, "I need to get out of here, of this life, away from my grandparent, away from Logan, away from everyone".

"Come to Philly" Jess told her.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"You said you needed to get away" Jess answered, "Come to Philly with me, Ror?"

"Okay" Rory said, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow" Jess told her.

"Okay, tomorrow" Rory smiled.

I know that it is far from perfect, but do tell what you think and if you would like more.


	2. The Drive

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and read this last chapter. I have a just over a week before my classes start so i will try and update as much as i can before then, but after that updates will become slightly more random. **

**This chapter is all about the drive to Philly and it is made up of lots of snippets of conversation that Rory and Jess have. **

Rory knew she should feel bad for running away, but she didn't, she felt good, excited, better than she had in a long while. She had her suitcase and two bags, one on either shoulder and she was running away from the life she had gotten herself into. Running away with Jess. He was waiting for just around the corner from her grandparent's house.

"Hey," Rory smiled and she saw him sat on the hood of his car reading a book.

"Hello" Jess said, clearly nervous, as he close his book and jumped off the car.

The pair just stared at each other. It had been so long for both of them, and neither knew where they stood, there was so much that they had just never said.

"You ready to go?" Jess asked after a moment.

Rory didn't even pause, "Yes".

The pair put Rory's stuff into the car and then both got into the car.

"To Philly we go" Rory said as Jess began to drive.

* * *

><p>"I broke up with Logan" Rory blurted out.<p>

Jess didn't say anything for a moment, "Why?"

"Because you were right, Logan is great and fun, but he's not what I need right now. I've changed so much and I need to find the old Rory and I don't think he even knows the old Rory" Rory told him.

"Fair enough" Jess replied.

* * *

><p>"So you read any good books lately?" Jess asked.<p>

"Well I read this one book and think the author is going to become the next big thing" Rory answered, "I really love his first book, The Subsect".

* * *

><p>"You know we are going to have to talk about everything, right?" Rory asked,<p>

"Well we have a three hour drive ahead of us" Jess smiled.

* * *

><p>"Did you phone me, on my graduation?" Rory asked, "Was that you?"<p>

"It was me," Jess answered, not looking at Rory.

"Well at least I didn't rant to a total stranger" Rory joked trying to break the tension.

"I'm sorry" Jess said, ignoring the joke.

"Me too" Rory said matching his tone.

The pair were silent.

"I did pine" Rory said after a moment.

Jess paused, "So did I".

* * *

><p>"What about your car?" Jess asked.<p>

"I left it parked at my grandparent" Rory answered, "I didn't want to be tracked".

"Think the FBI will come after us" Jess joked.

"With my grandparent it is a real possibility" Rory replied.

"So does anyone know…? Jess asked, trailing off but Rory knew the question.

"Nope" Rory answered, "I left I not, so they wouldn't think I'd been kidnapped".

"What did it say?" Jess asked.

"That I was sorry" Rory told him, "That I was lost and needed to get away and I would be in touch".

"Right".

"My Mom did the same when she left" Rory told him, "Just left a note".

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you won't read Hemmingway!" Jess yelled.<p>

"Why did his writing suddenly stop sucking?" Rory asked him.

"You are crazy!" Jess yelled, "Ernest was a genius!"

"He was not!"

"Was too!"

"He was not!"

"Was too!"

"He was not!"

"Was too!"

* * *

><p>"So what happened with your Dad?" Rory asked.<p>

Jess looked at her.

"Come on, tell me" Rory begged.

"I found him in California" Jess told her, "He has a girl, Sasha, who has a lot of dogs and a daughter called Lily who is around ten. It was okay, but not home. I stayed for the summer and left mid September. We keep in touch, Jimmy phones me once a month or so but I speak to Lily every week".

* * *

><p>"Can we stop for food?" Rory asked.<p>

"We still have snacks," Jess told her.

"I need real food, burgers, fries, coffee" Rory told him, "Come one Jess, buy me coffee".

* * *

><p>"I did love you, you know".<p>

"Loved you too".

* * *

><p><em>The clash, should I stay or should I go, plays<em>

* * *

><p>"So your Mom and Uncle Luke?" Jess asked.<p>

"Yeah" Rory answered.

"I believe we had a bet about them getting together" Jess reminded her, "And you owe me a night of Almost Famous and Chinese food".

"Damn it!"

"Thought I'd forgotten".

"Yeah" Rory grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Jess, I'm glad we are friends again" Rory told him, "I really miss you".<p>

"I missed you too, Rory".

* * *

><p>"So what kind of place do you have in Philly?" Rory asked.<p>

"No much" Jess told her, "Till about a month ago I was sleeping on a couch. Then a friend of a friend moved out and I got his apartment. It is tiny and not in the best area but it's all mine, I can barely afford it but it will do".

"I can give some rent money," Rory told him.

* * *

><p>"You going to phone your mom?" Jess asked.<p>

"No," Rory answered

* * *

><p>"This feeling a bit crazy" Jess told her.<p>

"I know" Rory agreed, "But still good, feels like I am doing something right. Getting my life together"

* * *

><p>"Jess, can we stop for coffee?" Rory asked.<p>

"Again?"

"Please?" Rory begged.

"Fine" Jess grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Rory, do you ever think that you could ever give me and you another chance?" Jess asked.<p>

"Yes" Rory answered.

Jess smiled.

* * *

><p>"A swan?" Rory laughed.<p>

"Yes!" Jess yelled, "A vicious evil swan!"

"A swan!" Rory laughed.

* * *

><p>"So you and Luke were in boat with a spatula trying to get revenge on this swan?" Rory asked.<p>

"Yes!" Jess exclaimed.

Rory burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>"So this is Philly" Rory said as they drove into the city.<p>

"Home sweet home".

"I forgot to ask, how is the coffee here?

* * *

><p>"This is me," Jess told her as he parked the car in front of an old run down apartment complex, "You ready?"<p>

"I'm ready "Rory smiled

* * *

><p><strong>Though i have written Gilmore Girls fanfiction under another account (acelili), i didn't really write a lot of Jess and I would love your feedbackadvise on how to write him. **

**Next chapter will either come tonight or tomorrow (British time zone) **


	3. Pro Procrastinator

**Hey everyone, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited and followed this story. A special thank you to Scarlet3086 for giving me advise on how to write Jess, i could not agree more and i would love for you to let me know in a review if you think i did a good job in this chapter. Also a thank you to merdarkandtwisty for your suggestion :) These chapters may not be perfect, but i want to update as much as possible and gain a following to this story as fast and get into the heart of this story quickly. **

"So this is your apartment" Rory said looking around, "It's…"

"Small?" Jess supplied.

"Perfect" Rory corrected.

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"I have been living the life of luxury for far too long" Rory explained, "Plus this place is kind of perfect, very you".

The apartment was small, as Jess had said. The front door opened right into the tiny front room, which had small sofa and armchair facing a very old TV with a coffee table in front of it that was covered in books and bits of papers. On the two walls either side of the TV were bookshelves that were packed full. There were two doors on either side of the bookshelf, one that led to a tiny kitchen, which could barely fit one person in and the other to an even smaller bathroom. On the opposite wall there was a door that led to Jess's bedroom.

"Very me?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I can picture you sat in the armchair, music blaring, reading Hemmingway, not moving all day" Rory said, walking around the room, taking in every detail.

"I do have a job you know" Jess reminded her.

"What about your days off?" Rory asked.

"When I have time off I do what I was doing this weekend, trying to get my books into independent book shops" Jess told her, "And before that I busy writing my book!"

"Look at you all grown up" Rory said sadly.

Jess looked at Rory's sad expression, "I wouldn't go that far, what you described is what I do when I am putting off doing all that stuff".

"Ah procrastination" Rory smiled.

"Like you have procrastinated a day in your life," Jess teased.

"There was one time I waited two day before I starting planning an essay I'd been assigned" Rory told him.

"Well then you are practically a pro procrastinator" Jess said, sarcastically.

Rory smiled as she sat down on the couch. "I wish I had done it like you Jess"

"What do you mean?" Jess asked, sitting down next to her.

"You had your rebellious teenage years and you have grown up into this amazing person, the person I always knew that you could be, but you have done that with out losing who your are" Rory explained, "This last year I have just lost sight and focus and now I'm lost".

"You won't be lost forever, Rory" Jess told her softly.

"How do you know that?" Rory asked, turning to face him"I have no education, no job, no home, I have ran away from my family".

"Because you are the most determined person I have ever met," Jess told her, "There is nothing you can't do if you want it. You want to go back to school, do it! You want to get a job, you will get one, and you are always welcome here Rory and you and your family will make up".

Rory smiled at Jess, the two had moved closer together somehow and now their faces were inches a part.

"You inspired me, Rory" Jess carried on, "You told me I could do so much more, and now it is time for me to do the same for you. You have the whole world out there and there is nothing you couldn't do".

"Thank you, for believing in me, Jess" Rory told him, moving even closer.

"Only fair" Jess replied, moving closer to Rory, that he could feel her breath, "You always believed in me".

The pair sat there for a moment, just staring at each other. Their lips were so close that if either of them moved they would be kissing, but neither did they just sat together.

Then without warning one of them moving forward capturing the others lips with their own.

* * *

><p><strong>It is not as long as i would like it and sorry for the ending, but review and tell me what you though. <strong>

**Next chapter won't be with Jess and Rory, but some other characters. **

**Review, favourite, follow :D **


	4. No Number, but an Address

**Sorry for how short this chapter is but the next chapter isn't coming as easy as the last three, so i thought better to post something today than nothing at all right? Thank you too mac-reye, CharmedOpal and Scarlet3086 for all reviewing. **

* * *

><p>Lorelei was on her way to the dinner, it was time for her midafternoon coffee, the Inn was quite, and Paul Anka was sleeping at home.<p>

"Hey Sweets" Lorelei called as she entered the dinner.

"Hello Lorelei" Emily said calmly.

Lorelei head snapped and she found her mother sitting at the table by the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelei asked, as she walked further into the dinner, she could see Luke pouring coffee to someone at the counter; he looked over and smiled at her softly.

"I need to speak with you," Emily told her.

"Really because I have very little to say to you, mother" Lorelei replied, as she made her way to the counter towards Luke.

"It's about Rory" Emily said, to moving a inch.

"What about Rory?" Lorelei exclaimed, "In case you have failed to notice me and Rory aren't really on speaking terms, in fact she is all yours now, like you always wanted".

"She's gone," Emily told her daughter.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Lorelei asked, much more concerned and interested in the conversation that she had a minuet ago.

"She's gone, she left" Emily explained, "I came home to find a note on the table".

"When?" Lorelei asked.

"A week ago," Emily answered.

"A week!" Lorelei exclaimed, "You waited a week before telling me that my daughter has disappeared!".

Lorelei paused, "What did the note say?"

Emily handed Lorelei a piece of paper, "Here read it".

Lorelei looked down at the neat handwriting of her daughter and began to read.

_Dear Grandpa and Grandma, _

_ Firstly I would like to say how grateful I am for everything you have done for me and how sorry I am for how I am replaying you. I know that this is not how I should be handling the situation, but it is what I must do. By the time you read this I will be gone, I cannot stay here any longer and live this life, I need to find myself again. An old friend of mine came to see me this week and is letting me stay with them for a while, to help get my life back in order. _

_Once again let me say how truly sorry I am, but it is what I must do. I promise you that I will be in touch when the time is right. _

_ With love_

_ Rory _

Lorelei looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"I thought you should know" Emily said, "I know you and I haven't always go along, but if you here anything if you could let us know that would be very much appreciated".

"Mom…" Lorelei said, trying to find the words for this situation.

"Goodbye Lorelei" Emily said as she left the dinner.

"Did you hear that?" Lorelei said as she made her way over to Luke, "Rory's gone off some old friend! I don't even know who she could have gone off with. She left them, with only note. No one knows where my daughter is Luke! She could be anywhere with anyone".

"Lorelei," Luke said trying to get her to stop ranting, "Jess, was in town last week and I told him where Rory was".

Lorelei froze, taking in every word her boyfriend had just uttered. Jess, Luke's nephew, the boy who had broke her little girl's heart.

"Lorelei?" Luke asked.

"Do you…" Lorelei started, "Is there a number that I could reach him at?

"Lorelei…" Luke said again, trying to figure out if she was mad at him.

"Luke!" Lorelei snapped, "I need to know if my daughter is safe!

"I don't have a number" He told her, "But I do have an address…"

* * *

><p><strong>Stop! Okay are you reading this? Good. Now speaking as someone who has spent their day reading Rory and Jess fanfictions (i have time before class starts okay?) I know how easy it can be to read and now review, but it would really mean a lot if you could all be better than me and take a second to tell me what you think ? How i am doing? Do you like the plot? is it interesting? going at a good speed? How are the characters ? What more would you like to see? Should i do a time jump? If everyone who reads this answers at least one question that we be awesome. <strong>

**Also, do you like these shot little chapter a day or would you prefer longer chapter every few days or every week?**


	5. Because It's You and Me

**i'm sorry this chapter took longer than expected, but allessandramari said in a review that they were interested in seeing what had happened in the last week with Rory and Jess, so here it is. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed and gave me advice on how to write Jess. **

**Also ablanca07 ask who said i love you first in the car in the last chapter, i didn't say who said what because i wanted to leave it open to the reader so feel free to tell me who you think spoke first?**

* * *

><p>Rory had been in Philly for a little over a week now and she was already feeling happier. It really felt like her life was starting to take shape and focus again. A lot of that had to do this Jess and the events that had followed their kiss.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Thank you, for believing in me, Jess" Rory told him, moving even closer. _

_"Only fair" Jess replied, moving closer to Rory, that he could feel her breath, "You always believed in me". _

_The pair sat there for a moment, just staring at each other. Their lips were so close that if either of them moved they would be kissing, but neither did they just sat together. _

_Then without warning one of them moving forward capturing the others lips with their own. _

_Jess broke the kiss. _

_"You have just broken up with your boyfriend," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers. _

_"I know" Rory whispered, "But its you and me…". _

_"You and me" Jess repeated, still not moving. _

_"I don't want to waste time, Jess" Rory told him, moving away slightly, but still staying close. _

_"You said it yourself, Ror, you're life is a mess right now" Jess explained, "Do you really think adding us into that will make it easier, we were a lot of things, simple was never one of them". _

_"I know" Rory agreed, "We were never simple or easy, but that was us in the place we were at in our lives at the time. I was young and so not ready to meet you yet. And you were a mess back then with school and your dad and everything else. But you have to admit that us, our relationship, spending our day in book shops, reading on the bridge when we could escape Mom and Luke, arguing about books and movies and what takeaways to get, making out in Luke's apartment. Our relationship was pretty damn good, we just weren't ready for it". _

_"And we are now?" Jess asked. _

_"We're older. Wiser" Rory answered, "My life might may more of a mess then when it was back then, but I'm working on that. I don't know about you, Jess, but when I saw you in my grandparent's drive way all of my old feelings came rushing back and talking to you, reminded me just how much I missed you. I though I was over you, Jess, but really I wasn't. The second I saw you I knew I wasn't over you and by the time you left that night I was remembering how much I love you". _

_Jess paused, making sure he had the right words, "Oh Rory" he muttered moving closer to her. _

_"Yes" she whispered. _

_"I love you," he whispered back. _

_"I love you too," Rory said before he captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss. _

_"So we give this another go?" He asked with a smile. _

_"Round two" Rory smiled, before kissing him again. _

_Later that night Rory and Jess are in bed. _

_"Any regrets?" Jess asks with a small smile. _

_"Nope," Rory said, as she leans in to give him a small peak. _

_"I like you room" Rory said, looking around. It was small, matching all other rooms in the apartment. The walls were painted a dark red; there was the bed in the middle of the room and a dresser to left of it and a small desk in the opposite corner. What was most noticeable was the fact that piles of books were covering all available surfaces._

_"Thank you" Jess said with a small laugh. _

_"Well I didn't get to have a proper look when I first came in. I was distracted" Rory told him. _

_"A good distraction I hope?" Jess asked. _

_"A very good distraction" Rory answered before getting kissed by Jess tenderly. _

_"So you're still sure about this?" Jess asked her as he stroked her naked back. _

_"Positive" Rory answered with a smile, "Honestly, Jess, you turning up, it has woke me up again, I feel happy and excited about the future which is something I haven't felt in a very long time". _

_"Good, I'm glad" Jess told her, "And just for the record, between you and me, I am insanely happy about how my trip to Connecticut turned out". _

_"Insanely happy?" Rory questioned. _

_"If life gets any better I might break out into song" Jess told her. _

_Rory giggled at the thought, "That I'd love to see". _

_Jess smiled at her, "So this future you're excited about? What's in it?". _

_"Well, will this recent development I am hoping the offer for me to stay here for a while still stands?" Rory asked. _

_"The offer still stands, Ror" Jess told her, "As long as I have a roof over my head, you are welcome to it". _

_"Good because I like your roof" Rory told him, with a small kiss_

_"So future plans?" Jess asked, "I know how Rory Gilmore loves to plan and list. Tell me all about your great plans". _

_"Well, I was going to look at getting a job for the time being" Rory began. _

_"I might be able to help with that," Jess told her, "Leave it with me". _

_Rory smiled before continuing, "I was also planning at looking at some course online, seeing what takes my fancy and going back to school". _

_"Yale?" Jess asks._

_"Not sure" Rory answers, "Maybe community college or something more local to the area?"_

_"I can help you with the community college if you want" Jess offered. _

_"Really?" Rory asked, "How?". _

_"Well I go there three days a week," He told her. _

_"You?" Rory asked, "You go to college. Like to classes and things and studying. You do that willing? With no one forcing you?". _

_"Yes" Jess told her. _

_"Wow" Rory smiled, "I never thought I'd see the day where you would be going to school with no one forcing you". _

_"I know" Jess told her, "Pretty shocking"._

_"But you didn't graduate high school, how did you get in?"_

_"I got my GED that summer while I was in California"_

_"You got you're GED in one summer?" Rory asked shocked. _

_"Nothing better to do" Jess answered. _

_"You're a nerd," Rory teased. _

_"I am not!" Jess said._

_"You are, but don't worry, I love you for it". _

_End of Flashback. _

Rory had a meeting with the dean at Philadelphia University in two weeks time and Jess had gotten her a part-time, low paying job at Truncheon. Jess had been right; Philly was a cool scene now with a lot of younger people. Jess had introduced her to some of his friends and co-workers and Rory loved them. Jess and Rory had spent most of the time together, barely spending a moment apart.

_Flashback_

_Jess walked into the apartment to find Rory sitting in his armchair reading a book, "I have some good news," he told her. _

_Rory put the book down and smiled brightly at him._

_"I got you a job if you want it," Jess told her, as he walked over and sat on the edge of the armchair giving her a small kiss. _

_"What's the job?" Rory asked, curiously. _

_"Well for a while now, Truncheon has been thinking of expanding" Jess explained, "Matt, thinks that it would be a good idea if we expanded with a bar, Chris on the other hand thinks we should go into the bookshop and coffee shop area. However because of money and space this isn't really doable at the moment, but Chris' friend who owns a book shop is selling up because the building is going to be knocked down, leaving a load of books homeless. _

_"Oh sad" Rory added. _

_"Don't worry, we have bought all the books off them and they arrive on Monday, but we need someone to sort through them into genre and help price them up. The pay will be sucky, but it is close by…" _

_"…And near to you?" Rory asked. _

_"Well yes, that is an added bonus"_

_"So tell me about your friends?" Rory asked, sitting on the edge of his armchair. _

_"You'll meet them tonight," Jess said, not looking up from his book. _

_"I know!" Rory said, "But I want I know something about them". _

_"Fine" Jess said closing the book, "First there are Matt and Chris, the only way I can describe them is as people who managed to escape Star Hollow and the people with big nets are after them". _

_Rory giggled, "Very good description". _

_"Well I am a published write" Jess joked. _

_"Very true" Rory giggled, _

_"Completely mad" Jess told her, "The pair of them". _

_"But I'll tell you a secret all the best people are" Rory quoted, "So who else?"_

_"Well Lisa, she's a singer, bit bitchy, but okay" Jess explains, "Matt's sister Georgia is in town and will be with there, she's nice. _

_End of flashback _

Rory and Jess had agreed to take things slows, as slow as a couple who already knew each other better than most, had slept together and we're living together, could. However it was going well. They had gone out to dinner just the two of them, spent evenings in watching films with take out, and gone out for dinner and drinks with Jess' friends. Rory was really settling in. That night Jess was working late and was going to bring dinner home with him, so Rory was sat in the arm-chair reading one of Jess' many books, when the door bell rang.

Rory quickly made a mental note of where she was in the book before putting in down and opening the front door to find her mother and Luke standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, "What are you doing here?".

"My only daughter runs off to Philadelphia with her ex boyfriend and then asked what I am doing here! What do you think I am doing here, Rory!".

* * *

><p><strong>My longest chapter so far, that must be worth a review ?<strong>

**Also i have a new Jess/Rory story which i think you would all love, so feel free to have a read**


	6. The Fight

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked and followed this story. **

**rmb151106- I agree there are so many story that drag out couples getting together and then we barely get to see them just being together. I didn't want to do that in this story. I don't have this story planned out as i have done in the past, but i think there will be a decent amount of drama. **

**allessandramari- Thanks I was proud of that line as well. **

* * *

><p>Rory and Jess had agreed to take things slows, as slow as a couple who already knew each other better than most, had slept together and we're living together, could. However it was going well. They had gone out to dinner just the two of them, spent evenings in watching films with take out, and gone out for dinner and drinks with Jess' friends. Rory was really settling in. That night Jess was working late and was going to bring dinner home with him, so Rory was sat in the arm-chair reading one of Jess' many books, when the door bell rang.<p>

Rory quickly made a mental note of where she was in the book before putting in down and opening the front door to find her mother and Luke standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, "What are you doing here?".

"My only daughter runs off to Philadelphia with her ex boyfriend and then asked what I am doing here! What do you think I am doing here, Rory!"

"I was going to call" Rory said, opening the door to let her Mom and Luke in.

"Really?" Lorelei asked, "Because you have already been here a week and I didn't even know till your grandmother told me!"

"Where's Jess?" Luke asked.

"Ah yes! Jess!" Lorelei exclaimed suddenly remembering Jess, "Where is the little hoodlum who kidnapped my daughter".

"Kidnapped!" Rory yelled, "Don't you dare blame this on Jess! None of this is his fault!"

"Then fault is it!" Lorelei screamed.

"No ones!" Rory yelled back.

Luke took a step back; he had never seen Rory and Lorelei fight this way.

"Mom, don't you see!" Rory exclaimed, slightly quitter and softer than before, "This is me getting my life together!"

"Really!" Lorelei yelled, "This is you fixing your life! Because it looks like a pretty poor attempt Rory! I mean what are you doing! Living in this dump! At least you were safe with your grandparent's. Here, not so much! What are you thinking? Running away. Worse running away with Jess! Jess, Rory! Jess who is irresponsible and who broke your heart! Remember that Rory!"

"I like this place, Mom!" Rory told her, "And Jess has changed! He's different he's grown up!"

At that moment a key entered the lock and Jess walked into the apartment holding a large pizza, "I brought dinner…oh Crap".

"Hello, Jess" Lorelei greeted, "I'm afraid Rory won't be staying for dinner she will be coming home with us!"

"I am doing no such thing," Rory yelled.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not Mother!" Rory screamed.

"So what you are going to stay here with him!" Lorelei yelled, "You know that he'll leave you again!"

"No he won't" Rory argued.

"He hurt you once and he'll do it again" Lorelei told her, "He treated you so poorly and here you are letting him do it again. You are ruining your life Rory!

"Mom, it's no like that, you're wrong about Jess and me" Rory told her, "I am staying here with Jess".

"Fine!" Snapped Lorelei, "Stay! Ruin your life, all we have worked for. See if I care".

"Mom, please let me explain everything," Rory begged.

"No!" Lorelei told her, "While you are making these life choice and living here with him. I want nothing to do with you. Call me, when you see sense. Come on Luke we're leaving".

"Fine!" Rory yelled, "Go!"

"I am" Lorelei said as her and Luke left the apartment, slamming the door as she went.

Jess and Rory just stood there for a while, Rory just looking at the door.

"Rory?" Jess asked, softly.

"Jess…" Rory cried, letting tears falling down her face.

Jess put down the pizza and quickly gathered Rory into his arms where she broke down and cried. Jess just held her.


	7. Relation of Luke

**So i am back at Uni, my classes started yesterday so no more daily updates, will try and update at least once a week though**

* * *

><p>The next day when Rory woke, Jess was just coming back into the bedroom wearing only a towel.<p>

"Morning," he smiled.

"Good morning" Rory said.

"I called Matt, we both have the day off today" Jess told her, "Thought it might be nice just to have day…after yesterday…Thought you might need time…time to think and process…"

Rory smiled at Jess' awkwardness, "Thank you,"

"You hungry?" he asked, "I could make pancakes".

"My god you're awesome!" Rory smiled, "Can I get a shower first?"

"Sure," Jess smiled at her lent down and gave her a kiss.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Jess asked.

"God, I love you" Rory smiled.

Rory and Jess were sat on the couch eating pancakes.

"These are good" Said Rory as she took another bite, "Like Luke's level of good".

"Are you forgetting that I worked for Luke" Jess told her, "And I am related to Luke, I know all of his secrets".

"Can you make his coffee?" Rory asked, hopefully.

"Sorry, don't know where he gets his coffee beans" Jess told her.

"Oh well" Rory shrugged, "At least you have the pancakes".

"Are we going to take about yesterday?" Jess answered.

"My Mom?" Rory asked, putting her plate down on the coffee table

Jess nodded, putting his plate next to hers "You defended me".

"I did, what I thought was right" Rory told him, "She was overreacting and behaving in a overdramatically"

"She only wants what's best for you" Jess replied.

"I know" Rory agreed, "But she wouldn't even listen to him long enough for me to explain that this is what is best for me. That you are the best thing that has happened to me, you woke me up an got me back on my path again. She came here looking for a fight, she knows me and knows that I wouldn't just go with her and yet she showed up her looking to argue with me".

"I know" Jess said, kissing her temple.

"She away sees me as her perfect daughter and loses it if I do anything that contradicts that image of me" Rory told him, "Any time I screw up and ruin that idea of her perfect innocent little Rory, she can't handle it".

"That's why she never like me then" Jess said with a smirk, "The bad boy corrupting her daughter".

"That is how she will always see you as the villain who is trying to take her daughter" said Rory, "To her you will always be that seven-teen year screw up old who broke her daughter's heart, I want her to see that you have changed Jess. I want her to like you, to see you, the real you. She's my mother; my best friend and I don't want to be fighting with her like this. I don't want us to turn into her and my grandmother. I don't want that relationship for us".

"Then I'll have to show her," Jess told her; "I'll prove to her and anyone else, that I have changed".

"I don't think she'll see it" Rory said sadly.

"Then we'll make her see" Jess told her, "You will get you're life together and I will help you. We'll go to Stars Hollow and show her. Me and you, Rory".

"You really mean that?" Rory asked.

"I do," Jess told her, "I'd do anything for you and to prove I've changed to Lorelei, even go to any dinner with your grandparent's"

Rory giggled, "I was going to ask you if you would fight I dragon, but dinner with my grandparent's that way worse".

"I love you, Ror"

"I love you too, Jess".


End file.
